


A Brother's Remorse:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Premise: Benjamin Tallmadge is left to feel guilty about the death of his younger brother Samuel. Samuel appears to him as an apparition.





	

"I should have protected you!"

The words do not escape the apparition's ears, even over the fluttering of the white cloth uniform that covered his figure. His earthly body had been thrown into the ocean, his soul sent to the blackened depths of the harbor after a long-suffering battle with the violent illnesses caused by his imprisonment.

Azure hues shine piercingly between golden-lashed lids as he smiles forgivingly at his brother. "Y....you protected me as much as you could, Benjamin. It....it was my time to die. Nothing you could have done would have prevented that. I.... I know that is not the answer you... would have liked me to give. But it be the only one I can... offer you," Samuel swallowed sharply.

"You see, Benny-Boy, the reason I died.... is that now, I be able to protect you. God had a feeling you'd be needing a guardian angel, and I be the one He appointed. He decided that I be the best one for the job since, I know how to speak sense to you. So, cheer up Benjamin, you be my charge now......" 

His serene hues met his brother's doleful sky-blue ones. "Don't you cry for me, Ben...." Samuel softly cooed. He gingerly brushed his fingers over the upper sharpened crests of Ben's cheekbones, as if he could wipe away all of the pain. "Ben, I be no longer suffering... and that be the biggest blessing of them all..." he breathed. God had somehow seen fit to allow his fingers to truly brush along his brother's face in an effort to bring the Major comfort.

"I will be here for you, always. You know that, you can't get rid of me that easy. You never could. I be your shadow. Where you go, I go. Where you stay, I will stay," Samuel adds in a reassuring whisper.


End file.
